


After The Fight

by smear



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smear/pseuds/smear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((This was in a group chat hosted by Terezi. I chopped it down to where me and Morivan(.tumblr.com) start interacting the most. Context? It was a fighting kind of thing hosted by Terezi and Gamzee. Kanaya and Sollux were fighting, Gamzee was being a general fool. Kanaya and Rose have sloppy make outs.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> It starts out a bit as script chat but converts to paragraph style. Also it was originally written in PARP.

((This was in a group chat hosted by Terezi. I chopped it down to where me and Morivan start interacting the most. Context? It was a fighting kind of thing hosted by Terezi and Gamzee. Kanaya and Sollux were fighting, Gamzee was being a general fool.))

 

TT: Rose glances, finally, to the Ancestors. "You both put up a good fight."

GA: *Kanaya Gives A Breathy Chuckle*

TT: "I almost wish I hadn't listened to Terezi and creamed that ass."

GA: *Kanaya Laughs A Bit Harder, Wincing In Pain Soon After* I Wish A Had Chased Him Out   
TT: "Darling..." Rose gave a sigh, brushing hair from her face, avoiding the cut in her forehead. "Would feeding help?"

GA: *Kanaya Thinks About It For A Moment, Before Nodding* I Can Only Ardently Accept

TT: Rose nods, pulling the dropped hood from her neck and head, setting it aside to allow Kanaya free range. "Then, at your leave."

GA: Kanaya Sits Up, Having A Hard Time Adjusting Herself* May I Take Your Wrist? *She Asks, Her Face A Light Jade At Her Own Trouble*

TT: She offers a second nod, happy to oblige. "Of course, love." She says, quietly, drawing closer to Kanaya as she lowers her sleeve, pumping her fist a few times to get the veins nice and perky.

GA: *Kanaya Smiles* Thank You *She Clears Her Throat And Licks Her Lips Clean Of Yellow And Jade Fluids Before Bringing Them To Roses Skin*

TT: A very brief shudder rolls down her back, gently putting her teeth to her lip, watching with an expectant smile.

GA: *Kanaya Merely Licks Roses Skin To Soften It For The Bite, And Glancing Up As Rose For The 'Okay'*

TT: Rose gives another nod, breathing in gently. There was no hiding the blush that painted her face.

GA: Kanaya's interest rouses a bit, seeing the blush on Roses face only making her that much more piquant for her blood. She takes a bite, her teeth sinking in*

TT: Rose's eyes close, settling herself in closer to Kanaya as her fangs pierce her forearm, a quiet whimper breaking from her throat. Her free hand finds a place on Kanaya's back, gently gripping material in a fistful.

GA: Kanaya withdrawals her teeth as soon as she tastes the metallic ichorous in her mouth, and begins to gently suck it out, closing her eyes.

TT: The Seer remains, by and large, frozen, her body pressed to Kanaya's, her forehead finding a place to rest on her girlfriend's shoulder. There was a lot going on in her head, to the point that she had a hard time sussing out what was what. Instead, she opted to just relax and enjoy the gentle pull.

GA: And her girlfriend welcomed the pressure of her body upon her aching shoulder. She stopped sucking after a moment, now only licking the wound as the blood beaded out.

TT: Another cold chill up her spine, and Rose let out a heady little sigh. She was, despite her own denials, quite the fan of the sordid vampiric romance cliche. Plus, the subtle pain was a welcome addition. Quietly, blissfully, Rose glanced up. "Good?"

GA: Kanaya fervently licks up the ambrosial fluid, her ears perking upon hearing Roses words. Despite her efforts, she doesn't want to move her tongue, so she merely looks to Rose and nods as a smile crosses her lips.

TT: A quiet hum escapes her, her body tingling gently. The blood loss always felt weird, even as brief as her Godly form would allow it to be, but Kanaya's ginger attention always made the whole event a pleasant one. "I'm quite glad." She whispered, her nose finding Kanaya's neck with a little nudge.

GA: Her eyes slowly close again, licking Roses wrist as the blood began to coagulated, the flow starting to slow. Letting out a muffled, contented sigh Kanaya gently nuzzled her head into Rose.

TT: As Kanaya released her arm, she gave a slight squeeze of the fist, her skin healing in iridescent shimmering. In close, Rose pressed a gentle kiss to Kanaya's throat. "I must say. As much as I enjoy the company of others, having this kind of time alone is always a treasure."

GA: Oh my, Kanaya shivered when Rose kissed her neck. Anywhere but her neck. "Naturally. It is the keystone of sanity, Rose." She says, her hand moving lazily to Roses shoulder.

TT: Matte black lips pulled into a confident little grin. "But of course. Especially considering all of the eccentricities of our compatriots." Another press of her lips, this time more deliberate, just below the ear. "All these brash behaviors we deal with day in and out. So the respite I receive in your company..." Her hand gently rest against Kanaya's knee, thumb gently stroking.

GA: A small whimper escapes as she gently bites her own lips, her gaze falling to Rose's direction, the coquettish mood starting to strike her. "Truely is a blessing among the vexations and troubles that sodden the rest of the time you are not by my side." She strokes Rose's shoulders her other hand slithers to the back of her head.

TT: And finally, a wide smile. Kanaya's little wandering fingers trailing against her was nothing short of dreamy. "I do so love how you can take a page so readily from my linguistic repertoire." She arched forward again, her lips parting just a little bit, scraping a hint of teeth against skin, leaving a little smudge of the paint on her lips. "It's only at times like this, when everyone else has evacuated to the corners of their spaces that I find myself able to truly enjoy the breadth of your eloquence."

GA: Quivering in Roses hold, her fingers slightly tighten their hold in her hair. "Perchance it is a book of my own." She coos, letting out a small gasp as teeth graze agaist her skin. "I am concupiscent upon mere sight of you, my dear." She whispered as her breathing already starts to shiver.

TT: "Such lascivious language, Miss Maryam." She purred, slowly lifting from the bench. The benefit of the combat oriented attire became apparently, sliding around Kanaya's belly, her hands resting on her ribs now, knees on either side of her hips. "I can certainly agree, though. The very shadow of your figure is enough to pull me to you. To force my mind to wander the contours of your form. To wonder." Another smile, floating just faintly above Kanaya.

GA: Kanaya's hands slide around Roses waist, pulling her into an embrace. "Your vocabulary and verbosity are almost as alluring as the mouth that utilizes them." She says, giving Rose a kiss to her cheek. Then her jaw. Then her neck - Kanaya pauses. "Your cajoling words rouse a more delicate, prurient feeling within me."

TT: She was next to weightless in Kanaya's hands, happily drifting toward her, fingers wandering lower. She let out a gentle slip of a moan, taking in the texture of her lips against the tender points on her skin. "Well, that is the idea, sweetheart." Her voice had a playful quality, every watchful of Kanaya's expression. "But I can't help but notice that you made particular mention of my mouth. Very evocative selection, Kanaya. Would you care to expound upon that point, or...?"

GA: With that, Kanaya brings her lips to Roses, pressing firmly to them, before breaking the kiss and looking into Roses eyes with a 'come-hither'ed air about them. "While my articulate manner of speaking is something I make a point to take advantage of, I believe my actions may be just as telling."

TT: Fireworks. Explosions riddled her mind as she tasted Kanaya's lips on her own, her eyes falling closed after a fluttery descent. She did so love when she could coax Kanaya into making the first move. As Kanaya broke away, however, she couldn't help but bite her own lip, watching her coquettish expression. "That is a point I can't bring myself to dispute. Your actions do so speak volumes of your intent. And always leave me, your ever enraptured audience, quite and very literally panting for more of your actions."

GA: Kanaya's amorous stare was fixed to Roses ambrosial lips as she spoke. As much as she loved the taste of them, she also loved the saccharine weight they held with every word. "My affectation not to taste every inch of you is faltering, when my mouth must only fixate on one area at a time, my mind can but writhe in blissful agony imaging the whole of you as I sample one piece at a time."

TT: And with that, Kanaya won. Rose liked to imagine that it wasn't often she became the loser in one of their lover's games, but tonight she quite roundly was. The flush of blood overtook her face and ears, a beat red as she pursed her lips, her eyes falling closed for a moment. "...That is... without a doubt a fantastic mental picture, dear. The idea of your mouth being allowed to linger where it like." She cooed, fingers curling around fabric. "And to imagine the order with which you might go after each piece of me. Quite pleasant."

GA: As the fabric she donned tight end in Rose's clutches, she pressed herself more so into her, and pulled Rose in, her eyes now fixed on the blood that rushed to her cheeks. When she made Rose flush was always a little victory, and the sight of it quite toothsome. "And the more I feast, I've not a worry of having less to consume." Lips hovering just over Roses, "I may Ravish you as long as I like."

TT: "I." She began, and her voice faltered. Brought in tight, Rose felt Kanaya against her and found herself overtaken with heady images of the woman, looming over her, clinging hard in the myriad definitions the word 'ravish' offered. "I." She tried again. No go. Her voice was trapped in her throat, eyes resting now on Kanaya's face, the image of beauty that it was. Finally, something to say cropped up. "It's... It's funny, you know?" She said with a whimper, as if her voice was reluctant to allow itself. "Every time we're this close, especially when you are the first to seduce me, I can't help but think." Her hands released her shirt, rising gently along the length of her sides, resting at her collar bone. "I can't remember what I thought beauty was before I saw your face."

GA: Wow. And Kanaya thought she had the upper hand this time around, but Roses words made her melt, no matter how she may be carrying herself. Her face flushed a light jade, "How one so lovely as you can speak such galvanizing words, calling me beautiful, is almost ironic." She says, sitting up a bit straighter, stretching her neck to press her lips to Roses, firmly holding her close as if she awaited their bodies to assimilate each other.

TT: Rose saw no point in further prose, little purpose in saying anything else. While it hadn't been any manner of ploy for an upper hand in their romantic game of one upmanship, the look on Kanaya's face, the hint of a foresty green beneath her grey skin was all the reassurance she needed. She took the kiss full on, arms wrapping tightly around her. In between breathy kisses, Rose found a second to slip away, only long enough to whisper a soft but passionate, "I love you, Kanaya."

GA: While there lips pressed, Kanaya's eye's widened a bit, Rose's tight hold on her making her cheeks that much darker. She slowly let down her lids as she parted her lips, "I love you too, Rose." She managed between small pants. With that, she planted her lips back unto Roses, fervently tasting them as her tongue slipped from her lips to Roses, asking to be let in.

TT: It took very little urging for Rose to take her tongue, gently nibbling and pulling with her lips and teeth. Her hands padded their way to Kanaya's shoulders, and then to her back, balling fists into her clothes, clawing to be just so much closer. A soft whimper sounded around the length of Kanaya's tongue, Rose's own teasing against it.

GA: Quivering in Roses desperate grabs, she nuzzled into her as they kissed. Her arms unraveled from Roses waist and slid to the hem of her shirt, playing with it for a moment before sliding them up her back, pressing against the warm sink. Her breaths went from short pants to slow and deep.

TT: Skin to skin along her back made her spine go rigid for just a moment, enough to break their kiss, with a short, desperate little noise. Her body shuddered, finally balling fabric up to bring herself closer to Kanaya's skin. Her fingertips traced her first, a gentle scratch as she leaned as close as she could be without occupying the same point in space. "I hope." She said, breathlessly, kissing against her jaw, just before her ear, "That it isn't too bold to say how so dearly I want you."

GA: The euphony of Roses small whimpers and sounds drove Kanaya off the edge, her lips trembling as they kissed. Her tongue slithered against Roses. Upon the break of a kiss, she gave a longing whine - however, upon hearing Roses words her body tensed up, and her face completely flushed with jade blood, her head skipping a beat. She held Rose tightly, "My own longing for you is earnest, my mind grows hazy the longer the feeling of you is dangled in front of me."

TT: A beat passed in Rose as well, enough for her to take a breath. Hands against flesh, nails just gently pressed to her spine, Rose leaned in further, carefully but quite deliberately running her body against Kanaya's, dropping her hint like a lead weight. Another kiss, this time to the earlobe before rocking back, her hips carefully grinding as she did so. "So then stop letting me dangle, Kanaya." There it was. The edge in her voice. Every bit of the heady want, with that confident growl she'd temporarily misplaced. "And take me."

GA: Kanaya fraze for a moment as Rose pressed against her, digging her nails that much more into the soft flesh before her. Her mind was steeped in piquant desire. Her face grew hot as it seemed every bit of blood in her body rushed to one of two areas. Kanaya couldn't help but press Rose rose into her, letting out a wavering whine. As Rose began to grind, she reciprocated the motion. She felt a warm dampness come about her legs. "Where will I even begin..." She was officially tongue tied.

Combat Attire!tentacleTherapist [TT] is now tentacleTherapist [TT].

TT: She smirked, her hands gently taking Kanaya's and holding them as she leaned back, sliding them from her back to her belly. Her levitation held her in place as she displayed her torso to Kanaya. "As it happens." She began, smiling broadly. She'd taken control of her senses, though her breath was still a little faster and a little headier than usual. "There is a great deal of possibility. And I could, if I so chose, snap my fingers." Her thumb and middle finger dramatically took position. "And these pesky robes of my ascension would be gone. But." Her hand opened, dusting her fingers gently before glancing through the side of her eye at Kanaya, painted lips portraying a dangerous smile. "But I know how hungry you are. and how much you'll savor it if I make you work for your meal."

GA: Kanaya pressed Rose firmly as her grinding became feverish, until Rose took her hands. Her motions slowed as Rose spoke, her words captivating. She swallowed sharply at the notion of them just - disappearing. But what fun would that be? Biting her lip, Kanaya nodded, "I'll work until my fingers bleed." She said, the extent of her longing beginning to surface. Lifting Rose into the air she planted a kiss into her belly, pulling Rose down with every kiss that laddered up.

TT: "That is preci-ah... precisely what I like to hear." She said, barely above a whisper, fingers sliding away from her lover's hands and to her own body, nails tracing the gentle curve of her hips. The pressing of her fingers to her skin left streaks of pink on her pale skin, carefully pulling her robes up as Kanaya pulled her down, giving her new skin with each new kiss. Little noises escaped with the movements involved, and as Kanaya reached the base of her ribs, her left hand lifted from her skin. Rose made a show of pressing her index finger to the tip of her tongue, pressing carefully just below the point of her horn, running it down in a single sweep.

GA: Kanaya hands slid up and under Roses garments as she lowered, starting to lick with every kiss. Upon Roses words, she gave a small smile. And with every noise Rose made, she wanted to make them louder. When Rose licked her finger, her eyes widened, now why would Rose tease her like that? But then she felt it - the warm sensation as Rose licked her drove her mad. "Ah!" She let out a loud moan in surprise, her breath hitting Roses skin. "R-rose.."

TT: Her hand now rested among Kanaya's hair, thumb and index finger on either side of her straight horn, the pad of her index very carefully toying near the base of it. "Yes, darling?" She whispered around a pleased shudder that ran through her belly. "Are you alright? It's not too much, now, is it?" Her palm sidled up to the protrusion, carefully wrapping around it and giving a single upward stroke before releasing. "...It just occurred to me. As much as I enjoy the idea of having you here and now, it would be a shame if some of the less savory members of our hoard were to bound up." She curled forward, her floating legs wrapping around the woman's hips. "So, how's about you gimme a ride back to yonder private respiteblock, and I repay the ride with /absolutely fervent/ dedication?"

TT: Rose smiled, repositioning herself to Kanaya's back, pressing a kiss to the base of her hairline. "Your room." She said, her fingers flirting along Kanaya's chest. "And then, once I'm done riding you there, I can ride you in there." Mm, not her best work, she decided immediately. but she'd make up for her lackluster sexy talk once they were in the safety of the Respiteblock. "Now, quick as you can, my love."

GA: She shivered at the touches but couldn't help but chuckle at Roses words. "Very well. I shall be your stead for now." She says, standing up and making her way down the bleachers, her body much, much better than at the beginning of their encounter.

TT: As the two made their way down, Rose languished at Kanaya's pace, her fingers terribly itching for more. "You know." She began as the two of them reached the door. "I've always been curious what it would taste like if you were to-..." and the doors fell shut behind them.


End file.
